Protect The One You Love
by Declan Kai
Summary: [DL Oneshot] For the first time in her life, she hated him for protecting her.


**_Dedicated to my darling Mo_**

**_I hope you all enjoy it_**

****

* * *

From the very first time he had told her he loved her, he had promised to always protect her. That promise, had never been broken to this day. Damn him.

Sitting on the uncomfortable chair in the hallway, the white walls did nothing to comfort the tormenting rage that was passing through her. She was a silent storm, just waiting to explode. With her face in her hands, Lindsay jumped slightly as she felt a strong hand grip her shoulder. Pulling herself out of her own misery for a slight moment, Lindsay looked up, putting on a strong face, one she knew she couldn't hold for long.

"He'll be alright," whispered Flack.

That was her undoing. Letting her head fall into her hands once again, her body shook as the tears spilled from her eyes, a broken dam, on the verge of destruction. He could save her, but he had to save himself first.

As the tears continued to flow, her mind took her back to the scene earlier that day; the scene where for the first time in her life, she hated him for protecting her.

_As Danny and Lindsay burst through the door, shock overtook them as they both found themselves staring down the barrel of an AK-47. _

"_Put the guns down!" the suspect yelled, his eyes trained on the two detectives as they slowly bent down and placed their pieces on the floor. _

"_Step back!" he yelled again, his own adrenaline leaving him on high alert._

_Suddenly a crash came from outside and with the suspect already on high nerves; he shot, the bullet on a straight path towards Lindsay's heart. Without a second thought, Danny leaned to his left and pushed her out of the way, a hint of a smile on his lips as he felt the bullet speed through his body. _

Lindsay was pulled away from the memory as she sensed the presence of others around her. Slowly, she looked up, taking in her surroundings. Silently, she acknowledged the presence of her co-workers with a slight nod, trying to force herself to smile but failing miserably with every attempt.

There was silence. No words were exchanged between them as they offered their silent support to which Lindsay was grateful. She couldn't bear to talk and relive the moment, not yet, if ever.

Walking up to Lindsay, Stella kneeled down and took both of Lindsay's shaking hands in her own, forcing Lindsay to look her in the eyes. As their eyes locked, Lindsay's heart calmed, as if knowing exactly what Stella was saying, she nodded, a grim smile lining her lips.

"He'll come back, he has to," whispered Lindsay.

"He will," Stella replied. There was no hesitation or doubt in her voice; she knew he was coming back.

As the doors to the ER opened, Lindsay and Stella stood as a short woman with dark hair stepped out. "Hello, I'm doctor Stevens; I was the physician in charge of Detective Messer's operation."

"How…how is he?" asked Lindsay weakly, almost afraid of finding out.

"He's stable and will be moved into a ward soon," she replied with a tired smile. "Are any of you his family, I need to speak with someone who will be taking care of him."

"I'm his girlfriend," replied Lindsay, her fears fading away bit by bit.

Dr. Stevens nodded, "Follow me please."

As Lindsay followed silently, her mind grew bolder with every step. Danny had promised to protect her, to take care of her; willing to take a bullet to keep her safe. Anger bubbled within her at his thoughtlessness. He could have died, and it would have been because of her.

No. He was willing to take a bullet to save her. He promised to take care of her, but now it was her turn to take care of him.

Leading her into a small office; Dr. Stevens motioned for Lindsay to sit down as she took a seat herself. "I'm sorry; I didn't catch your name earlier."

"Detective Lindsay Monroe," replied Lindsay.

"Detective Monroe," Dr. Steven started.

"Lindsay's fine," Lindsay cut in.

Nodding, the doctor continued, "Lindsay, can I assume that you and Detective Messer are living together?"

At Lindsay's nod, she continued, "That's good. I need to talk to you about his condition. At the moment he's stable. The bullet had pretty much missed all the vital organs, but a fragment of the bullet had managed to lodge itself into his side. We've removed all the pieces, but he'll be in a lot of pain for a short while."

"I know the feeling," said Lindsay softly, a thin smile playing on her lips.

Dr. Stevens nodded. "Then you also know that he's going to have trouble with movement. I need you to make sure he doesn't over-exert himself or the stitching might tear," she explained.

Lindsay nodded with a grin. "I'll try my best," she replied. "Danny's very…stubborn. He won't like not having to move."

"Well you'll have to try your best, sit on him if you have to," replied Dr Stevens with a laugh.

A few minutes later, they both walked out; having filled Lindsay on how to properly take care of her patient for the next few days. With a smile, the doctor motioned for a nurse to take Lindsay up to Danny's room.

"Thanks," said Lindsay as she was led upstairs.

"It's no problem," the nurse replied with a smile.

Reaching the room, Lindsay offered the nurse a silent thank you with a smile before walking into the room. Her smile faltered at the sight of Danny on the bed, his side bandaged. Silently, she walked to his bedside, taking a seat on the chair as she grasped one of his hands tightly. The doctor had informed her that Danny was still sedated; assuring her that it would wear off within the hour. He looked so weak, so fragile, and so vulnerable.

"Danny…" whispered Lindsay as the tears began to fall once again.

In that time, she let herself be swept up by her memories once again; allowing her to cherish the moments she had with him, the memories they could call theirs. Lindsay smiled as her tears continued to fall, with each passing minute, the pain lessened.

Never in her life did she ever imagine finding the perfect man. Over time, Lindsay realised that no one was perfect. But that never stopped her from searching. The first time she laid eyes on Danny, she had believed him to possibly be the farthest from perfect with his brash and cocky nature. He irritated her.

A chuckle escaped her as she realised where she was now, head over heels in love with the same man that irritated her to no end; and he loved her back, enough to take a bullet for her. When had her feelings changed, she didn't know – but she didn't care. The only thing she cared about now was for Danny to wake up and hold her. She needed to feel his arms around her. He had promised, and she was damned well making sure he never broke it. Lindsay laughed, she was going to take care of him, and he was going to hate her for it.

Feeling him squeeze her hand, Lindsay's head shot up to meet the Danny's amused grin.

"So I get shot and you start giggling and laughing to yourself?" asked Danny, his voice rough. "What happened to crying and sadness and all that stuff?"

Lindsay grinned playfully as she got up to get him a glass of water. "Sorry honey, been there done that. I'm afraid you missed it all. I have to amuse myself somehow since I can't find the remote to your TV," she replied with a laugh as he drank.

"Real cute Montana," Danny smirked.

"I try," Lindsay grinned as she leaned in to place a kiss on his lips.

Running his free hand through her curls, Danny sighed. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Even though she was keeping up with the teasing, he could see the pain and sadness he had caused her in her eyes. It was always her eyes; he could read her like a book. "Linds?"

With her head pillowed on his chest, she let his heartbeat calm her. "I'm fine Danny," she replied softly, her eyes closed. Then an image came through her mind. Sitting up slightly, she turned to look at him once again.

"Why did you smile?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly.

Danny said nothing as he looked at her.

"You smiled when you got shot….why?"

Raising his hand to tuck a stray curl behind her ear, Danny smiled lovingly as he replied with a whisper, "Because it meant it didn't hurt you."

"Danny…" she trailed off as he placed a finger on her lips.

He shook his head, "Don't you dare blame yourself Lindsay for this," motioning to his side. "I took that bullet for you without a second thought and I'd gladly do it again. Do you know why?"

At her silence, Danny continued. "It's because I love you Montana," he replied earnestly before adding with a whisper, "more than anything."

Lindsay leaned in as Danny brought his hand to her face, cupping her cheek. "I love you too," she whispered, closing her eyes in contentment.

Summoning all his strength, Danny grinned, before yawning. Seeing his fluttering eyelids, Lindsay smiled.

"Go to sleep, I'll be right here."

"Lay with me," whispered Danny, managing another tired smile.

Slipping her shoes off, she climbed onto the bed, careful of his injured side. Lindsay smiled as she heard him once again.

"Gnite Montana," Danny whispered before wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Goodnight Danny," Lindsay whispered back with a smile as his arms tightened.

She was wrong when she said no one was perfect, for lying beside her now lay the perfect man, made perfect because of his own imperfections. And even in his sleep, he strived to protect her, his arms holding her tight.

In his embrace, she understood why he had taken the shot for her as she would gladly have taken a bullet for him.

All of it, because you protect the one you love.

* * *

**_A/N: Thoughts? Suggestions? Please review and tell me what you thought._**

**_Thanks for reading,_**

**_Messermonroe_**


End file.
